


Sweeter Than Sweet

by zhyixingie



Series: Everybody's Gonna Love You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: "Let's get a cat."In which Chanyeol and Kyungsoo adopt cat-hybrid Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALTHOUGH THIS IS A PREQUEL TO "Everybody's Gonna Love You" IT CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE!!
> 
> Hey everyone! This is for all the people who read "Everybody's Gonna Love You" hoping for some adorable, domestic Chansoo with a hybrid (which obviously didn't happen lol). This is the story of how Chansoo got Jongin!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> And yeah, we're just gonna have all these EXO fics with BTS lyric-inspired titles, okay? (title is from a line in "Blood, Sweat and Tears")
> 
> Un-beta'd

"Let's get a cat."

Chanyeol looked up from his desk where he was cramming in some quick study time before his chem exam that evening. He stared at his boyfriend who was standing in the doorway to their room.

"A cat?" He questioned.

"Yah," Kyungsoo nodded.

"Can I asked why?" Chanyeol laughed.

"Well, we've been dating for like three years. Usually people get a pet together after a while," Kyungsoo said simply. "I figured we may as well try it out. Get a house cat together. See if we start fighting over who feeds it or if we can work well together and all that crap."

"Okay, but what about during the school year?" Chanyeol pointed out.

"Then let's get a hybrid - it'll take care of itself while we're at class and work," Kyungsoo said immediately, as though he were planning all along to ask for a hybrid.

“You seemed to have this all planned out, Soo,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Well,” Kyungsoo shrugged, making his way over to his boyfriend and draping himself across his broad shoulders. “I may have seen a really cute hybrid up for adoption while I was out the other day with Tao.” Chanyeol groaned. Tao was obsessed with hybrids – he begged Kris to get him one every time they past a hybrid adoption agency, but the older always refused his blonde boyfriend and told him they could get one after they bought a house.

“Of course it would be Tao,” Chanyeol sighed. “I just don’t know if we’re ready for that big of a commitment, Soo. It would be a lot of extra money, time and when would we get to be alone together? Don’t hybrids need like, an extreme amount of attention?” Chanyeol asked, turning around in his chair to look at a pouting Kyungsoo.

“So you’re saying you don’t want to have a commitment with me?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol groaned, “You know I don’t mean it like that. Having a hybrid is basically like having a baby – except that it grows into an adult within a year or two and then you have to take care of a full grown person who still is completely dependent on you. Do you really want that?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said immediately.

“Damn, the hybrid you saw must have been really adorable,” Chanyeol laughed humorlessly.

“He was,” Kyungsoo said, pulling out his phone and shoving it in his boyfriend’s face with a photo brought up on its screen. Chanyeol took it and looked at the picture that showed a boy who looked no older than eight or nine years old with blonde, triangular ears on top of his hair. He had striking green eyes and full lips that seemed to be pressed out in a pout. He really was adorable.

“He’s cute, I guess,” Chanyeol sighed. “How old was he?”

“Six months – so he’d be full grown in another half a year,” Kyungsoo said, looking at the photo again before tucking the phone into his pocket. “And we’re on summer break next week! So we’ll have four whole months with him, and by then he’ll definitely be able to stay in the house alone while we’re in class,” Kyungsoo insisted.

“I swear to god I’m gonna kill Tao,” Chanyeol mumbled to himself as he felt himself giving over to his boyfriend’s adorable puppy eyes and pouting lips. “Fine, we’ll go see him next week – _after_ exams are over.” Kyungsoo grinned and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pecking him on the side of the mouth.

“Thank you, Chanyeol!” He said happily, pulling out his phone again. “I’m going to call the woman to ask if they can hold him for another week,” He said, already dialing.

“ _Another_ week?” Chanyeol asked.

“I may have put him on hold when I first saw him,” Kyungsoo smile sheepishly before he walked out of the room, speaking to the woman on the phone. Chanyeol groaned, leaning back in his chair – damn, he was so whipped.

 

The next week, the second Chanyeol walked out of his Engineering final, scrubbing his face in anger at his lack of knowledge, he was trapped by his boyfriend and dragged to the hybrid adoption agency down the road from their college campus. Chanyeol barely registered the plump, pretty woman at the desk ushering them into the back room to meet the hybrids. He felt bad as they walked past the room housing the older hybrids who stared out longingly, and made their way into the room that apparently housed the little blonde kitten Kyungsoo had fallen in love with.

When the woman opened the door, Chanyeol was overwhelmed with how many hybrids there were – he’d never seen so many in one place! There were dogs of every breed play fighting on the carpeted floor, a handful of rodent hybrids strewed around the room who were quietly reading or coloring, and kittens curled around each other in the sunny spots. They were all freaking adorable.

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked, not seeing the blonde haired kitten in the midst of all the brown and black haired kids who were starting to take notice of them. A bunny hybrid who was barely old enough to walk on his own had walked over and started sniffing at Chanyeol’s hand, and a pair of puppies were insisting Kyungsoo pet their tummies.

“Kai is right this way,” the woman laughed at their situation as they were slowly surrounded by kids all ages from toddlers to teenagers. “He definitely loves his nap time,” she explained as she made her way over to what Chanyeol had assumed was a pile of blankets for hybrids to take and sleep with. But, of course, as she pulled back blanket after blanket, a little blonde head appeared beneath them. Chanyeol felt his heart soar as he saw the tiny boy that was revealed to be dead to the world, cuddling with another cat in the blankets.

“Kai, Jongdae,” the woman cooed, rubbing her hands over the two boys to rouse them. The little black haired kitten, Jongdae, was the first to open his eyes and sit up. He stretched his arms high over his head, yawning wide, before looking up at the two strangers. He immediately stood and rubbed his head against Kyungsoo’s knee, purring.

“Hello, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo greeted, petting over the kitten’s ears. “He was here with Kai last time too,” he explained to his confused looking boyfriend. Chanyeol looked back at the blonde who was slowly peeling his eyes open, yawning every few moments as he tried to allow himself to fall unconscious again, but the woman continued her ministrations to wake him. Eventually he sat up, his head lolling to one side and his tail curled around his own waist.

“Hi, Kai,” Chanyeol said softly, kneeling and putting out his hand to the kitten who stared at it for a long moment before glancing at Kyungsoo. He stood on sleepy legs and made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around the small brunette. Kyungsoo laughed and hugged Kai back.

“Hey buddy,” Kyungsoo greeted the hybrid who was purring loudly, nuzzling his head against the other’s neck. “Hey, that guy over there,” Kyungsoo said, turning Kai and pointing at Chanyeol; “He’s the one you have to convince to let us take you home,” his boyfriend mock-whispered to him. Kai immediately ran the short distance over to Chanyeol, purring loudly and letting the taller pet over his ears and hair.

They played with the kittens for what felt like minutes but turned out to be nearly an hour. The other, Jongdae, seemed to be much more talkative than Kai – beginning to jabber about anything he thought of and asking the humans all types of questions. They were both pretty adorable, but Chanyeol could see the charm that Kyungsoo had liked in Kai. He was extremely loving and clingy, but also independent and quiet; he didn’t let just anyone pet or play with him.

By the end of their little playdate, Chanyeol already knew he was going to say okay to Kyungsoo’s request to adopt the hybrid.

“We can have him move into your care within a week if all of the paperwork goes over correctly,” the woman explained after she took them into an office in the back of the agency. She set down a stack of papers for them to sign and a bunch of legal adoption documents. Chanyeol was overwhelmed. “Do you know whose name he’ll be under?” The woman asked. Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol.

“Maybe we should put him under yours,” Kyungsoo said. “You have a way better track record than I do with money and responsible adult things.” Chanyeol snorted a laugh at his boyfriend’s words but agreed to sign his name – it wouldn’t really matter since they were going to be sharing the hybrid and they lived together.

“Are we allowed to change his name?” Chanyeol inquired half way through the meeting. The woman tilted her head.

“Do you not like his name?” She asked. Kyungsoo looked at him too.

“It’s not that I hate it or anything,” he said defensively, putting his hands up. “I just, I thought we’d be able to pick out a name together for him,” he said, looking over at his boyfriend who smiled slightly and nodded.

“That _would_ be nice,” he agreed.

“If you want, of course you can,” she nodded. “Any ideas?”

“Jongin,” the both said at once, laughing slightly at the woman’s shocked face. “It’s what we said we’d always name a kid if we ever adopted,” Kyungsoo explained. The woman nodded with a smile and carried on with her explanation of how the adoption process would work. The whole lecture was a lot to take in and Chanyeol prayed that Kyungsoo was following her better than he was.

They finally shook hands with the woman and headed out with documents under Chanyeol’s arm and a happy Kyungsoo next to him. He didn’t think he’d seen his boyfriend this happy since the first time he’d kissed him back in freshman year. The smaller boy absolutely glowed, his lips pulled into a heart shaped smile the entire walk back to their apartment. He was listing off all the things they needed to get for Jongin before he moved in next Monday, and all the things he wanted to do with the hybrid. “It’s going to be summer! So we can go on road trips and go to the beach and up to your parent’s beach house with him to bond with him. You know, the first two months are the most important in bonding with your hybrid,” Kyungsoo said as though he was reciting the line from a book. “So we’ll have to make sure he’s comfortable and safe – him being comfortable in our home is the most important thing!” Chanyeol nodded along to his boyfriend’s mini speech and smiled at him.

“It’ll be perfect,” he said, wrapping his arm around the smaller’s shoulders. “He seems perfect for us,” he said honestly. “He seems independent enough that when he’s older we won’t have to worry about him – just like you said.”

“See! You should trust me most often,” Kyungsoo laughed, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and leaning against the taller as they walked the last stretch to their home.

 

Jongin was very nervous the first few days. Kyungsoo was enthusiastic, trying to show the kitten his new room and toys and books they got for him, and making sure he knew the rules of the house. The two of them took him out on walks around the town after dinner each night and made a real effort to prepare actual food for the still-growing hybrid. But, the clingy, purring kitten Chanyeol saw at the shelter was replaced with Jongin, whose ears were constantly pressed to his head in fright and refused to cuddle even with Kyungsoo.

“I don’t understand,” his boyfriend said in frustration the fifth night they had Jongin. The kitten had gone to bed and the two of them were getting ready to go to sleep themselves. “What did we do wrong? He seems so scared!”

“The lady said it might take a while for him to get adjusted,” Chanyeol sighed, pulling the sheets up to his chin. “He’s probably just scared of the new environment – not of us. He had a bunch of friends at the shelter right? Maybe he’s scared that none of them are here.”

“That’s true,” Kyungsoo sighed and nuzzled his way into the bed. Chanyeol pulled his boyfriend’s back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him in his position as the big spoon. “I just really want him to be happy here,” he could hear the pout in Kyungsoo’s voice. “I’m trying so hard.”

“You’re doing great,” Chanyeol assured. “I’m sure he’ll warm up soon.”

Surprisingly, it was that night that Chanyeol woke up to the bedroom door squeaking open and saw the small boy standing in the doorway with his blanket draped over his head. “Kyungsoo? Chanyeol?” a small voice called as the hybrid gripped the side of the door. Kyungsoo, eyes fighting to open enough to see Jongin at the door, yawned widely and sat up in bed.

“Jongin? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, voice laden with sleep.

“I don’t want to sleep in my room,” the kitten said, closing the door and walking over to the side of the bed. “I think there are monsters in there,” he reported. Chanyeol snorted and looked at the ceiling – having a baby hybrid really was just like having a kid.

Kyungsoo took the situation seriously though, pulling back the covers and scootching away from Chanyeol. He patted the space between them. “We’ll protect you in here,” Kyungsoo said, helping the kitten onto the tall bed. Jongin curled up in the slot between the two humans, face turned toward Chanyeol who smiled down at the kitten. Jongin rested his head on the taller’s shoulder and Kyungsoo cuddled him from behind, rubbing his head to elicit the loud purrs from the cat. Eventually, Chanyeol heard the purrs drift off and his boyfriend’s breaths even out as he fell into a deep sleep.

Chanyeol looked between the two sleeping faces and smiled. Jongin seemed to really make Kyungsoo happy – he’d never seen the younger so passionate about anything besides Biology. He figured, if it made Kyungsoo happy, he would put up with the childish behaviors of the hybrid, and make sure to take care of Jongin the best he can. Chanyeol petted over the large blonde ears and smiled. The kitten really was adorable, he really wouldn’t be that bad to have around.

Chanyeol smiled to himself as he shut his eyes, finding himself excited for the morning to come to spend time with his boyfriend and their new hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Also if anyone has any ideas or wants stories about any of the characters in this universe please tell me in the comments! I love writing about this world and would love suggestions!!))


End file.
